


Be A Good Pet, I’ll Give You A Treat || HxH x Reader

by OhImJustACreature



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Blood Kink, Breeding, Car Sex, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhImJustACreature/pseuds/OhImJustACreature
Summary: HxH x reader Oneshots obviously.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Ging Freecs/Reader, Gon Freecs/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kaito | Kite/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Knov/Reader, Knuckle Bine/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader, Machi (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Meruem/Reader, Morel Mackernasey/Reader, Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter)/You, Nobunaga Hazama/Reader, Pakunoda/Reader, Pariston Hill/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Shaiapouf (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Shalnark (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Shoot McMahon/Reader, Silva Zoldyck/Reader, Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 185





	Be A Good Pet, I’ll Give You A Treat || HxH x Reader

Ok everyone, I'll try to make this quick so we can get to the fun stuff ok?

—

Ok so I usually don't write x male reader considering I'm a female myself and it's a bit hard (even though I can be gender fluid..) but I'll be giving it a try! So if you request x male reader be patient (it'd be harder if you request x dom male reader but that's another story..) for I will try to actually write it.

However if I can't work it out I'll make the request Gender Neutral so it's still fair.

You can request (certain male characters) x male reader, (certain female characters) x female reader, or (certain characters) x Gender Neutral Reader.

So basically:

\- m x m

\- m x f

\- f x m

\- fx f

\- m or f x m/f

Is allowed for the slow people who didn't understand hahaha. Sorry.. not. 

Things I allow will be looked down upon to the general public so I will be marking this book mature.

I'm ok with:

\- Yandere

\- Graphic Murder

\- Graphic Rape

\- Non Con

\- Gang Banging

\- etc

Along with strange kinks like omorashi or navel teasing. I'm adaptable and if I have a problem with your request I'll tell you.

These are one shots for Christ sake. Don't be a fucking snowflake.

Polyships are allowed, I don't care if you want Yandere Gon x Reader x Yandere Hisoka; Killua x Illumi x Silva x Chubby! Reader; or even Pakunoda x Machi x Palm x Male! Reader or Soft boy! Reader. I don't care, I'm here to quench your thirst not shit on your weird ass fetishes.

(Unless I cant help myself 🤷🏽‍♀️..)

Don't be greedy as well, I usually don't have a problem with the same person requesting different things as long as they ASK IF ITS OK! Don't come up in here, in this Holy Household like "oh sup ma, I just requested some epic drooling fetish stuff. Hit me up with a feces kink!", playa! I will fuck yo dreams up!

(Please don't ask for feces I'll be sick..)

Anyway, just ask and I'll answer. I can be nice, respect me and I'll respect you.

That's all I have to say (or all I can think of saying, I’m tired-) right now so enjoy! If you want to request simply comment below!

Have fun kids!

Stay safe in the ghetto ma boys!

I'm kinda lazy to correct myself on anything so yeah here you go. Let's have some fun!


End file.
